


Edge of Today

by orphan_account



Category: Edge of Tomorrow (2014)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Continuation, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Smut, live die repeat and repeat, rita remembers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cage smiles at her. A tear drops down his cheek.There are so many things he wants to tell her but he remains silent. She stares and asks him if she's got something on her face.





	1. The Beginning of the new World

Cage smiled at her; and a tear dropped down his cheek.

There were so many things he wanted to tell her but he remained silent. What could he say? He couldn't say that he was the man that watched her die so many times. He couldn't scream "I love you" She stared and asked him if she got something on her face. "Yes you have" he wanted to say. "You have the Mediterranean in your eyes and the sun on your skin". He turned his back to her. He began to leave. He looked at her one last time. She could be happy, since the war was over, without him. She didn't know him. She didn't fight with him; he fought with her. Well; he fought for her. He was a stranger. Some weird guy that showed up and smiled at her.

He turned his back to her again. He moved his legs and feet trying to go away. To leave her life once and for good but he wasn't moving. At least not as fast as he wanted.

Her squad was watching him. He still had tears at his eyes and he suddenly looked devastated. At that moment he truly saw himself; an old man in love with a young, beautiful girl. Yes she was young and she was beautiful but she wasn't a girl anymore, he reminded himself. She wasn't a girl when she was killing all these mimics. She wasn't a girl when she taught him how to fight. She wasn't a girl when she kissed him, fully on the lips. She stopped being a girl the moment she made love with Hendricks for the first time in Verdun, as she told his once at the farmhouse. She stopped being a girl when she saw Hendricks getting killed for the 300th time. She grew far too quickly.

"Hey pal" said a man with his thick British accent, "are you alright?" Cage wanted to look at her. To smile at her but remained still.  
"Yeah. I'm good. I'm fine"  
"Is there anything I can do for you, sir?" said the man. Before he could answer, he felt her move behind him and at no time she was next to him, looking like Rita on a spring morning.  
"Is there any spare aircraft or helicopter I could use?"  
"I suppose so, sir"  
"Alright. Thank you, Soldier" he said coldly, trying to act like someone else would have acted. He didn't want to be him. Not then. So he left. He vanished like he never existed. He didn't look back.

 

The beach was not like he remembered It was more quiet and clean. He walked on the sand leaving his big footsteps on the ground as if he wanted to mark it. He wandered around, without getting tired, until he stopped and sat on the spot where they would sit when he would tell her again and again to run for the van. She'd always drive it with the trailer still connected with the car. So he ran for it.

He got in and he began driving to the farmhouse. He was listening on the radio about the "glorious victory", the source of energy in the Louvre and the speeches from men who didn't fight in that war. Speeches from men who didn't watch their loved ones die a thousand times. He smashed it. His hand started bleeding. He wasn't wearing his metal suit. He was in his posh uniform. Fuck. So he tried to get there quickly.

He walked in the fields and he finally arrived at the house. He got in and went straight to the garage,where he and Rita would drink coffee. He sat where she used to sit, but he couldn't feel her. She had never been there. His memories of her existed only in his mind. They were like thoughts or dreams. They never truly existed. He heard water running. He wasn't sure about it though so he didn't move. He sat there, doing nothing, just thinking about her end the time he had spent there. He got up, removed his jacket, tie and shirt and sat again. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back.

And then something strange happened.

He smelled lavender and maybe some lemon.

His nostrils were full with that delicious smell and he felt... happy. Was he dying? He didn't care. Rita was alive. He could die now. Cage could die peacefully. He prayed for that death to the God he didn't believe in before the war. So God gave him something better. He heard footsteps. Someone was walking to him. But that someone stopped, so he opened his eyes and looked at the direction of the sound that he heard not long ago.

There she was. Rita was standing there, half naked,with only one white towel covering her sunkissed body. Her hair were darker and wet from the shower and her eyes brighter. Cage just stared at her. He didn't talk. He didn't move and he didn't take his eyes off hers. "Hello Cage" she said. And she gave him one of her rare smiles. So it was then that she finally smiled back at him.


	2. And Now What?

It was her; there in front of him and she was radiant. Her beauty was so stong and her eyes were shining and the dim light, that was getting through the window, made her look even tanner. She was the owner of that lavender smell. _Her hair smells like that,_ he thought.

They stood there, staring at each other. She fixed her towel, holding it closer to her body. It wasn't like he had not seen her naked before. He knew every freckle in her back. He had felt every little scar she had. He had treated with love so many times. He was the one that sanitised her wounds while she screamed in pain. He knew her. But still, he felt so vunerable having her, there, in front of him, almost naked.

"There's coffee on the table" he said and she turned to go to the kitchenette. He kept his eyes at her slowly moving arse as she walked. She sensed his eyes on her and for the first time in her life she was glad  she was desired by someone. Yet, he felt like a pervert. Like some cocky, old man getting hard by a girl. He lowered his head and stayed like that until he seensed her approaching. She was now wearing a grey t-shirt, worn and baggy, with a Ramones print on it that stopped just above her knees. She came near him holding two mugs of hot coffee. She brought a mug to her lips and slowly tasted it. She flinched. 

"Here. That's yours" she said and he took it. He tasted it. Just as he liked it. She couldn't know.

"Go dry your hair, you'll catch a cold". Cage was terribly rough with her. He gave her orders; and she said nothing. Fuck; right he was a major, not a private. She didn't go to dry her hair or wear something warmer though. She just went to the window to close it. She, then, sat next to him and drank from her mug. 

"Couldn't find the sugar?" he said.

"I found it actually" she said turning to him. "I think you told me you liked your coffee with no sugar''

"What?"

"On the craft, before the battle, you told me about here"

"How do you remember?"

"I don't know"

"So do you remember everything before Louvre?"

"Only the things you told me on the craft" she said. He then saw her. He saw the pure and girly side of her. She wasn't so tough; or he thought so then. They remained silent. She was drinking her hot sweetened coffee while he watched her. Her hair were now dry and blondish. Her skin was radiant. Oh God, he was losing his mind. He got up and with all his courage he said; "It's getting dark; we could go back, to the farmhouse-"

"And curl up by the fire and open a bottle of wine?" He froze. It was like living the loops over and over again. "You've said that before" "What?" Cage didn't answer. He went to the window and opened it. He breathed, letting the air fill up his lungs. Silence. "I was your Hendricks, wasn't I?" He then turned and looked at her. She seemed vulnerable and scared. He couldn't say I love you. "Yeah. Yeah you were."

"So now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you've just told me that I am your Hendricks".

"Well yeah. That doesn't mean that something gotta change" he said sadly. "I am a stranger to you". She got up, removed her shirt, leaving her naked in front of him. He felt his cock harden. "No, he said, you're gonna remember this. I don't want your pity. I don't want your pity sex". And then it hit her. "Where are the keys?" Silence. He was confused. " where are the bloody keys?"

"On the kitchen counter, next to the sink"

She got them, got dressed and left him there. 

He heard an engine and then he saw himself watching her die for the 105th time. He got out but he couldn't see her. He started running. She was in the helicopter flying heading towards the beach. He followed her until he could no longer breath. He fell there; on the ground, half unconscious.

She returned to the Heathrow base and found dr Carter. 

The next thing he knew was that he was laying on a dirty, bare mattress. He had a strange machine on his thigh, like the one they used to connect with the Omega. 

Rita was asleep on a dusty armchair next to his bed. They were still at the farmhouse.


	3. That Fucking Metal Thing that's Stuck in my Leg.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to my Instagram friend @wildimagine for inspiring me to continue this story! Oh! And happy 4th of July y'all!
> 
> My insta account: @emfanbluntforce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the delay, I couldn't save my drafts and my inspiration was completely gone. Hope you forgive me! Don't forget to leave kudos and comments with your ideas and opinions about the story. English is not entirely my native language so be gentle. If you notice mistakes let me know! 
> 
> Love the Full Metal Bitch(:

"What the fuck is going on?" he screamed making Rita grab her gun, half asleep, and point it at him. 

"God, Cage! I think that since the war is over, staying calm for some hours wouldn't hurt anybody!" she put her gun on her thigh to rub her eyes. Cage then noticed the little sunshine that fell beautifully on Rita's face, lightning it up. She noticed the sun hitting her too, since she moved her head awkwardly, trying to hide it from the light. 

"What's that thing doing on my leg?" He said before adding an again to his (unfinished) sentence. 

"Well that thing copies your memories to my brain". He looked at her wide-eyed so she answered his question before he could ask it. "It copies only your memories, not your thoughts; at least that's what Carter told me". He was surprised. He felt exposed and terrified. She could have asked him and he could have told her every little detail. Everything he could remember. Instead she was stealing his memories; something special. In his memories he had all his love and caring and passion for her. By taking them she would never feel him. His memories would never be hers. She would never understand. 

"You could have asked me" he said somehow wounded. "You could have asked me everything; and I would have told you everything"

"I wouldn't be able to understand you".

"So now getting these answers with images and sound and feelings makes you think that you could ever understand me?"

"I'm sorry, Major, but I've been in your shoes! I felt what it's like losing someone you love!" she yelled, looking at him deadly. 

"Yeah but you're not the one that lost you! _I_  lost you! I've lost you so many times! I had you dying in my arm so many times and now here you are! Here you are standing in front of me looking beautiful and radiant and powerful and victorious, because you know that you've won the war. But I am the loser. I lost you by joining it; and by winning it. I am the one in pain now! Not you". He paused for a second so that he could wipe the tears that started to blur his eyes. "And I am glad that it's me that's in pain! Because you've already been there. You've already been heartbroken. I never have."

She looked at him not knowing what to say. A few seconds ago she was sure that she had won the argument. But there she was, now, having that fucking metal thing stuck in her leg, passing her his memories, making her feel worse than he was, refreshing her blurred and erased memories, making her feel his pain, his agony and his love. She kind of felt that huge urge to hug him or kiss him; but her love was just starting to blossom in her heart. He suddenly looked more handsome and more attractive and more beguiling and more kind and gentle and boyish to her. She wanted to stick her hand in his dirty hair and touch him. She suddenly felt a warmth between her legs and her head started to spin. She knew that feeling. She had felt like that when she lost he virginity to Hendricks. She felt like that every time she kissed his blonde head. But he wasn't there; Cage was there and he wasn't looking at her. He just stood there, unexpectedly tired and sad. His head slowly fell down and his breath slowed. His eyelids closed and his hands grabbed, accidentally and ever so gently, the towel that was hung on the wall, wanting to support his body somewhere. So he left the towel fall and put his palm on the wall.  

She came slightly closer; and when she saw that he hadn't noticed her standing there, she took a few steps more, coming to stand just in front of him; so close that she could feel his breath; now calmed and steady. She looked at him fully in the eye and when his gaze met hers she kissed him forcefully on the lips. 


End file.
